


Three's An Interesting Number

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Careful how you play things - Ronon and Sheppard talk and Lorne is busted.Written for slashing_lorne/prompt: Lorne and his lover playing sports





	Three's An Interesting Number

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Elizabeth had known it was only a matter of time before someone put a basketball goal on the East pier. In lieu of an actual park, the wide, open expanse was the perfect place for fresh air and excercise, impromptu games of Frisbee and baseball and, inevitably, a basketball goal. It had probably come over with some of the replacement crews. No one had asked about its installation, but she’d learned long ago that a certain amount of freedom was necessary to the long-term mental health of her Expedition members.

 

She could see Lorne and Sheppard from the balcony, shirtless, in cutoff gym shorts, bodies sweaty under the warm Lantean sun and their own exertion. It would have been hard to say who was winning at this point. The rumour mill hinted that the two men might be more than friends, something she was unsure how she felt about. She had no personal problems with such a relationship, but in their positions of authority, any fodder for blackmail could be room for trouble. Still, she trusted her military CO to handle things. The two had been through a lot together, and in times like these, one took comfort wherever it came.

 

“Elizabeth?” Caldwell called from the balcony entrance, holding up a computer lap-pad. “Still up for that game of chess?”

 

“I’m up for kicking you around the chessboard anytime, Steven,” she smiled.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Hard bodies slammed into each other as Sheppard blocked Lorne’s throw from centercourt. Sheppard managed to deflect the basketball and it went wild while the two men went down hard together, ending in a scramble on the makeshift court floor. The ball ended up on the sidelines in Ronon’s hands.

 

“Looking for this?” he called, tossing the ball idly up in the air, watching his boss and the second in command extract themselves from each other.

 

“Wanna play?” Sheppard asked.

 

“Got room?”

 

“Yeah, there’s always room for one more, right Evan?”

 

Lorne swallowed and smiled. Lately, he’d been spending a little time with both men; truth was, he was looking to build a relationship. Not necessarily an involved, monogamous one, but he was definitely looking to get laid on a more regular basis and in the process of feeling out his opportunities. 

 

“Always,” he answered quickly, wondering about the sanity of playing this particular game.

 

Ronon tossed John the ball. 

 

“You know how to play, right, Ronon?” John asked, dribbling the ball back and forth between his hands.

 

“I think I got the basics. You want to be the guy with the ball and the object is to score, right?”

 

“Yeah,” John agreed. “Best man wins.”

 

Lorne studied the two of them, suddenly feeling a little off in the game, feeling like he were being put on.

 

“First to score wins?” John suggested.

 

“And if it’s a tie?” Ronon asked.

 

“Then everybody wins,” John grinned straight at Lorne.

 

No doubt about it. Lorne knew he was being put on now. The proverbial jig was up; they knew.

 

“Hey, guys….” Lorne started.

 

“You know, interesting thing, Evan. On our last mission Ronon and I got thrown into a cell, again. Did some talking, lot of time to kill out there. It turned out to be a very interesting conversation.”

 

“Yeah,” Ronon said. “Interesting.”

 

Lorne knew he was sunk. Utterly, completely sunk. Nothing to do but wait for the foghorn and the call to abandon ship.

 

“Fine,” he gave in. “Go ahead, tell me what was so interesting, you know you’re dying to.”

 

“Three,” John said, looking at Ronon.

 

“Three,” Ronon agreed simply.

 

“Three?” Lorne echoed.

 

“Yeah, we decided three is a pretty interesting number. Don’t you think so?” he asked innocently, firing the ball directly into Lorne’s chest.


End file.
